The Chase
by realperson909
Summary: Makarov has asked Gray and Lucy to complete a special mission together to chase down a rogue mage who specializes in disappearing. Will they find more then what they set out to look for? Please give this story a chance!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

**Hey thank you for checking out my story ^^ this chapter is mostly an introduction and im sorry if it is boring I promise it will get more exciting! I really love the idea of Lucy and Gray together and I wanted to make another story about them. If you see any mistakes in my writing or have any comments please feel free to leave a comment!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**The Chase**

**Introduction **

Lucy slowly approached the master of Fairy Tail's door. She was unsure why he had Mira ask her to come to his room as soon as she arrived at the guild. Lucy thought back to their latest mission which has ended in flames. Quite literally. Her and Team Natsu were trying to help a farmer who lived way outside of the city. One thing led to another and by the end of the day more than half of the farmers crops had been burnt. And as always Team Natsu ended up not making a single Jewel. Lucy sighed at the memory. Her rent was going to be due soon and she really needed the money from that mission.

She looked up and realized shew as at the masters door. Taking a deep breath she pushed the door open.

"Welcome my child" greeted Makarov. She smiled up at Master but then noticed spiky hair peeking over the chair that was between her and the guild masters desk.

"Yo" Gray turned to Lucy and with a nonchalant aura surrounding him as usual.

"You are probably wondering why I asked you to come here" Makarov said while motioning Lucy to sit down at the chair besides Gray. Lucy sat down and looked at Gray looking for some explanation but all he did was shrug his shoulders.

"The reason why I called both of you here is because a special mission was sent to me and it requires the aid of a few elite and discrete mages. And since Erza left this morning for an S-Class mission I thought you two would be perfect for the job."

"Wait master why only us and not Natsu?" Lucy questioned.

"This mission asks for reserved and and unsuspecting mages and as we all know Natsu does not fit that description."

Gray chuckled and Lucy nodded as she thought back to all the missions that had gone up in flames because of Natsu.

"Lucy as I understand your rent is do soon and if the both of you complete this mission successfully it could be very rewarding. And I thought the two of you could work nicely together" Master said while grinning.

Lucy's head perked up at the idea of being able to pay her rent on time.

Gray leaned forward with anticipation.

"Master what exactly do they want us to do?"

"Well you see…"

**Sorry I know this was short but I hopefully if people are interested I will write and upload the next chapter soon! I promise fluff is to come~**

**Thank you for reading~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**Yay first chapter! I was really excited to upload this and hopefully it is better than the last one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**The Chase **

**Chapter 1:**

"Gray where do we need to go again?" Lucy asked as her team mate and her strode out of the guild.

"Master said the last place the rogue mage was spotted was in Clover Town so we should leave today and finish this quickly" Gray did not show it but he really did want to help Lucy get the money she needed for her rent.

The mission was to track down a rogue mage who had been traveling from town to town and swindling people. His robbery and scheming was starting to affect many people and their livelihood as he targeted many family businesses that were not strong enough to go after him on their own. There were many reports of people trying to retaliate but before they could attack he would either disappear or first cause devastating damage to the lot and its inhabitants. Gray and Lucy were given the job of capturing him and to do so they either needed to find his hideout or be at the same place as him while he causes mayhem. This mage in particular was very good at avoiding other mages and only attacking normal civilians who did not have a chance at fighting him. So they needed to keep their identities hidden so they would not steer him away. Lucy's spirits could help to scope the town out and search for any signs of him while Gray would be able to freeze him before he could vanish if they find him.

"Lucy is there anything you need before we leave?"

"Master said it could take a few days to get there and locate the mage so I will stop by my apartment to get a few things. Do you need to get anything?"

"I will come with you, I do not need anything so I will come to make sure we do not miss the train." Lucy nodded. Gray very rarely even wore clothes so it made sense he did not need to pack anything.

Gray and Lucy started walking down the cobblestone path in the direction of her apartment.

"You know I actually think this mission is perfect for the two of us." Lucy was not expecting this from Gray and she looked at him.

"I know how this mission helps me but how does it benefit you Gray?" Lucy knew Gray did plenty of side missions and he was not as short on money as her so it made her wonder why he was so eager to go on this mission.

"I am always happy to help a teammate in need but honestly it's sometimes nice to get away from Juvia and that flame headed idiot."

Lucy did not falter as she knew that the water mage and fire mage both had a habit of getting on Gray's nerves. Lately Juvia had been making romantic advances on Gray almost daily. Every day Gray would reject her and you could see him become more annoyed with every crazy scheme the water mage used to get Gray to notice her. It was weird for a day to pass where Juvia did not try to confess to Gray. Lucy thought about their relationship and chuckled to herself.

"Gray why don't you give Juvia a chance?" Lucy wanted to learn more about why he always rejected her. Juvia seemed to really love Gray but why did he not reciprocate her feelings.

"She just is not my type" Gray said stoically. Lucy paused for a moment. She did not know Gray had a type.

"I did not know you were so picky!" Lucy teased.

"If Juvia is not your type then what kind of girl is?" This made Gray think. Honestly he did not really have a certain type of girl in mind. He just knew Juvia was not the right girl for him. The way she would degrade herself to get his attention was some what annoying and shameless.

"Hm… I guess I like a girl who cares for others more than herself and treasures her friends. I am not that picky" he said in his defense.

Lucy stopped asking questions as they reached the door leading to her apartment.

"You can wait out here."

"But I was hoping to catch up on your novel before we left!" Gray said with a gleam of determination in his eyes.

"Ah that is exactly why you need to stay here! I promised Levy she would be the first to read my novel" Lucy sounded like a broken record constantly explaining this.

"Okay I promise not to read it, just let me come in." Lucy let out a sigh.

"Fine."

Gray followed her as she made her way up the stairs to her door. But before she could reach out for the door handle Gray grabbed her wrist. She turned ready to question him when she noticed his wide eyes. Then she realized why he stopped. Someone was in her apartment.

**I Hope this was better and a longer ^~^ I hope I am doing an okay job of portraying the characters and please let me know what you think! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
